You Just Gotta Cut Loose!
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Anzu invites Bakura on an outing, but Bakura has no idea where. It turns out that it's a place that Anzu loves, but Bakura hates. The annual Domino City Dance Festival. Will Anzu be able to get Bakura to loosen up? Will things steam up? Vexshipping
1. Let the Fun Begin!

**I've been in a dancing mood for a while now (in private that is). So, I conjured up a two chapter story to tame my dance fever! So, I hope you like!**

_**Title: **__You Gotta Cut Loose!_

_**Pairing: **__Anzu and Bakura (Vexshipping)_

_**Rating:**__T_

_**Summary: **__Anzu invites Bakura on an outing, but Bakura has no idea where. It turns out that it's a place that Anzu loves, but Bakura hates. The annual Domino City Dance Festival. Will Anzu be able to get Bakura to loosen up? Will things steam up?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any YGOTAS references used. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi and LittleKuriboh._

* * *

><p>Anzu picked up her cellphone, smiling to herself. Today was the day. She was finally going to invite the coldest person ever on an outing- Bakura. Anzu had a place in her heart for the white haired spirit. She wondered if he even liked her as a friend. Well, she would find out now!<p>

Anzu dialed Bakura and Ryou's home number. Bakura lives with his hikari, and they have created somewhat of a brotherly relationship.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked.

"Hey Ryou! How are you?" Anzu asked.

"I'm fine. What's up?"

"Can you give the phone to Bakura? I'm going to ask him to get some fresh air for once with me. He's such a couch potato."

Ryou giggled. "Sure, hold on."

There was shuffling and muffled voices in the background, and I heard Bakura take the home.

"What do you want this early?" Bakura snapped sleepily.

I glanced at my watch. It was two pm. What does he mean, "too early"?

"Nice to hear from you too." Anzu replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. So what is it do you want?"

Anzu took a deep breath. Well, here goes.

"I was wondering if you could accompany me on an excursion of finding our inner selves." Anzu rambled.

"What?"

Anzu fiddled with her watch nervously. "I mean, would you come with me on an outing? It's a surprise."

On the other line, Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"An outing?" he repeated. "What kind of outing?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Anzu cleverly replied.

"Anzu, are asking me on a date?"

Anzu went beet red and shook her head, even though Bakura couldn't see her.

"N-no! Of course not! This is _not_ a date! No way! Just as friends! And as a friend, I have noticed that haven't had any fun ever since you retrieved your own body. And where we're going, we will have fun. So what do you say, Bakura?"

Bakura couldn't help but consider Anzu's offer. He did have a tolerance for her in his heart, and he secretly did hope that someone could force him out of the house (besides Ryou)…

"Fine, I'll go. What time are we going?" Bakura asked.

Anzu almost squealed in excitement. "It starts at four, so I'll pick you up at 3:45."

"Sounds fine. See you." Bakura said before hanging up.

Anzu hopped around her bedroom when she hung up the phone. Bakura agreed! Maybe he does consider as a friend after all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Hours Later…<strong>_

Anzu was ready to go at 3:30. She wore a red strapless top, black shorts, and purple Converse. She decided to be a bit festive and put on spherical pearl earrings, and a black leather choker. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She hurried outside to her electric blue Camaro convertible. She had gotten it on her sixteenth birthday and has only had it for a year.

Anzu drove to Ryou and Bakura's house, a bit nervous.

_Why am I nervous? I mean, like I said to Bakura earlier, this is _not_ a date!_

* * *

><p>"This is totally a date." Ryou was telling Bakura.<p>

Ryou made his former yami dress in a nice white and bright blue polo, denim skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

"Anzu made it perfectly clear that this was _not_ a date." Bakura growled at his hikari.

Ryou "tsked" at Bakura and straightened his polo. "You are so naïve when it comes to girls." he said.

"I am not! Back in ancient Egypt, the ladies in Kul Elna were fawning all over me!" Bakura snapped.

"Like I said, you are naïve when it comes to girls."

"Shut your face and keep it shut."

The doorbell rang. Knowing it was Anzu, Ryou ushered Bakura out the door.

"Remember, no hickeys." Ryou told him before slamming the door in his face.

"Ryou, you child! I oughta go in there and kick your ass! At least I'm not a virgin!" Bakura shouted at the door.

"Uh, too much information." Anzu said, behind him.

Bakura jumped slightly in surprise, but pretty much remained stoic.

"Uh, let's go. Bakura said quickly, walking to the car.

"Hey! You are in no positions to be making commands, Mr. King of Thieves! I am your ride, remember?" Anzu smirked, slightly brushing Bakura's shoulder before getting into the driver's seat.

Bakura gave Anzu an astonished look. If he didn't have a "tolerance" for Anzu, he would've sent her to the Shadow Realm for that.

_This woman has unusual spunk. How interesting…_ Bakura smirked to himself.

He got in the passenger's seat, and Anzu revved up her Camaro convertible and raced off to their destination.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Bakura asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Patience, Bakura! Remember, it's a surprise. And I promise that it won't involve hickeys." Anzu giggled.

_That's it, Ryou goes straight to the Shadow Realm after this date- er, I mean outing has concluded._ Bakura thought to himself.

Anzu turned into the huge Domino City National Park. There were several stages set up with dancers on them and music playing. Bakura's eyes widened.

"Anzu, where the hell are we…?"

"Bakura, welcome to the annual Domino City Dance Festival!" Anzu cried.

"_What_!" Bakura shouted.

Anzu just laughed and found a parking spot.

"I'm staying right here." Bakura pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Bakura. This place is so much fun, and this festival is only held once a year! So, come and enjoy this with me." Anzu persuaded.

Bakura hmphed. "Dance is not on my list of fun." he muttered.

"Yeah, you call stealing valuables and causing misery to others fun. Now come on!" Anzu pulled Bakura's arm, and managed to force Bakura out of the car.

Bakura reluctantly complied to Anzu, and followed her into the festival, regretting every step taken.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Imagine Bakura dancing…. *pfffft*<strong>

**Bakura: Shut up. I'm **_**not**_** dancing.**

**Me: Yes you are. You know what, you just lost your pay.**

**Bakura: But I don't get paid.**

**Me: That's right! Which means you owe me money.**

**Bakura: …will you take role play sex instead?**

**Me: YES!**

**Note: the comments about "you lost your pay" (the role play sex was my idea. XD) came from ****puddleths****' YGOTAS of Season 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh. You should watch it on YouTube. Hilarious!**

**Oh, and one more funny story before I shut up. Today, I was riding in the car with my grandma, brother, and two bees flew in the car…**

**Grandma: There are two stinger bugs in the car!**

**Me: Argggh! Windows down! *rolls down window***

**Brother: *swats bees out* They're gone.**

**Me: Windows up! *rolls up window***

***Several Minutes Later…***

**Grandma: I think one is still in the car.**

**Me: Warrgh! Windows down!**

**I know, I'm fried like chicken right now. So anyways, see you in the next and final chap!**


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Here is the last chap of You Just Gotta Cut Loose! Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks RiverTear980 and Apricot for reviewing! And thanks EgyptianSoul.88 for adding this to alerts! ****I loves all!**

**I do not own any of the songs used.**

**Count how many times I use the word loosen in ****any**** form (loose, loosening, loosened, looser, etc.) and ANYWHERE (hint, hint)**

* * *

><p>"Just check this place out, Bakura! There are so many people! Domino City should have this more than once a year!" Anzu was saying.<p>

"No, once a year is one too many." Bakura snapped.

"You big baby. How can you almost destroy the world, and yet you're afraid of a dance festival." Anzu pointed out.

"I'm _not_ afraid. I just don't like dances." Bakura muttered.

"Well, that's too bad!" Anzu giggled, grabbing Bakura's hand. She hurried into the festival, with Bakura practically dragging behind on a leash.

Then, Anzu's ear picked up on a familiar song…

_You're a good soldier  
>Choosing your battles<br>Pick yourself up  
>And dust yourself off<br>Get back in the saddle_

"Oh! There's an island theme over there! And I love this song! Let's go!" Anzu cried, tugging Bakura over to the island party. A girl with brown and black hair greeted them at the entrance.

"Welcome to the Island Extravaganza! Here are your costumes in order to enter." the girl said.

She handed Anzu a golden grass skirt, three lei, and two coconut halves on string for her cleavage. Bakura was handed a longer grass skirt and four lei.

"No way in hell I'm wearing this degrading costume." Bakura snapped.

"Too bad." Anzu smirked, shoving Bakura towards the dressing rooms.

_You're on the front line  
>Everyone's watching<br>You know it's serious  
>We are getting closer<br>This isn't over  
><em>

"I look like a fruitcake." Bakura snipped as he came out barefoot.

Bakura's grass skirt came to right above his ankles, his chest was open for all to see, and one lei was wrapped around his head, one around his neck, and two on his ankles.

Anzu then came out of the dressing room, and she was tugging at the coconut bra self-consciously. The grass skirt came to right above the knees, exposing her midriff, one lei was wrapped around her head, one laying down her neck, and one on her wrist.

They both unknowingly blushed at the other's appearance before awkwardly entered the Island Extravaganza.

_The pressure is on  
>You feel it<br>But you got it all  
>Believe it<em>

Anzu was immediately encouraged by the dancing people in the same outfit as her and Bakura. She shrieked in happiness and ran out on the sandy floor (they literally covered the whole area in sand).

"Anzu!" Bakura snapped.

"Come on Bakura! Loosen your belt and have fun!" Anzu cried, swinging to the beat.

"I'd like to keep my belt _on_, thank you." Bakura muttered, tightening the tie on the grass skirt.

_When you fall get up, oh oh  
>If you fall get up, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Cuz this is Africa<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<em>

Just then, a girl with red hair swung her hips over to Bakura and started jiggling her stuff in his face.

"You're looking pretty good over here, but I can make you look even better." the girl purred.

_Someone get her away before I send her to the Shadow Realm._ Bakura thought, losing his patience.

Anzu saw the girl putting moves on Bakura. Putting on a sweet smile, Anzu danced her way over to the two of them and then used her hips to bump the girl away.

"Ack!" the girl cried as the force knocked her away.

Anzu gave the girl an evil look before taking Bakura's hand and dancing him away.

_Listen to your God  
>This is our motto<br>Your time to shine  
>Don't wait in line<br>Y vamos por todo_

_People are raising_  
><em>Their expectations<em>  
><em>Go on and feed them<em>  
><em>This is your moment<em>  
><em>No hesitations<em>

"Geez, I can't leave you alone for five seconds." Anzu muttered.

Bakura looked at her, baffled.

"_What_?" he snapped.

"Forget it. Let's just have a good time." Anzu replied.

Anzu put her hands on Bakura's shoulders and began swinging her hips to the beat. Her feet moved back and forth as well.

"Uh…" Bakura trailed off.

"Just do what I do." Anzu told him, giggling at his childishness.

_Today's your day  
>I feel it<br>You paved the way  
>Believe it<em>

_If you get down get up, oh oh_  
><em>When you get down get up, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>This time for Africa<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>This time for Africa<em>

Bakura cautiously put his hands on Anzu's shoulders and started moving his feet.

"That's it," Anzu smiled. "You're doing well. Don't be so stiff with your movements though. Loosen your muscles. And…loosen your hands. You're about to break my shoulders."

"Oh." Bakura replied, loosening up.

_Awela Majoni Biggie Biggie Mama One A To Zet  
>Athi sithi LaMajoni Biggie Biggie Mama From East To West<br>Bathi... Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh  
>Zonke zizwe mazi buye<br>Cuz this is Africa_

_Tsamina mina, Anawa a a_  
><em>Tsamina mina<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, Anawa a a<em>

"Great! Now, add your own style. Watch this!" Anzu said.

She let go of Bakura. She then lifted one leg in the air like Shakira did in her music video and shook her hips, moving in a circle. Her grass skirt swayed back forth, making the dance awesome. Bakura couldn't help but stare at her hips, but quickly snapped out of it. He then looked around for ideas. Bakura saw a guy back stepping and then moved his shoulders around in circles. Bakura mimicked his movements.

_Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<em>

"That's good, Bakura! You're catching on! You see, dancing isn't as horrible as you think." Anzu grinned.

She ran back over to Bakura and just began dancing freely with no coordination. Bakura couldn't help but let out a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist loosely. The look she gave him was priceless.

_Django eh eh  
>Django eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<em>

_Django eh eh_  
><em>Django eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>

They began to sway back and forth at a fast tempo. Anzu laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I'm glad that Bakura is starting to enjoy himself. Dance is one of the most engaging activities out there._ Anzu thought to herself.

_This time for Africa_

_This time for Africa  
><em>

_We're all Africa_

_We're all Africa_

Anzu and Bakura pulled away when the song ended. Everyone cheered as the DJ then began to put in another song.

"I've had enough sand in my toes for today. How about you?" Anzu asked.

"Same. Let's get out of these costumes and on to the next dance thing." Bakura replied.

Anzu's eyes brightened at his words. He really wants to stay!

"Sounds like a plan." Anzu grinned, heading to the changing room.

That same girl from before sauntered over to Bakura and trailed a finger down his back.

"Hey, my offer is still up from before." she said seductively.

Bakura turned around with a malicious look on his face.

"Don't make me choke a bitch." he warned. venomously.

The girl yelped and ran away.

_Heh. That was fun._ Bakura thought as he walked to the changing room.

* * *

><p>"So, where to next?" Bakura asked.<p>

Anzu looked around, not sure herself. Then, euro dance music floated by her ears…

_I knew it from the start  
>From the first day that we met<br>I knew to take your hand  
>Was something I would not regret<em>

_Since that I found a girl in the town_  
><em>That I wanted to be<em>  
><em>I slowly know that's what he means to me<em>  
><em>He's all that<em>

"There's an euro dance stage over there. Wanna go?" she asked.

Bakura shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

They entered the room, and it was dark inside, except for flashing lights and dancing bodies.

"Oh, cool! This place is modeled like the Domino City Club, only with less alcohol and more dancing!" Anzu cried.

Bakura chuckled at her claim. "Well, let's go."

_He's all that I wanted  
>He's all that I needed<br>He is all that I have  
>My baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feeling_  
><em>He makes me believing<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

_He's all that I wanted  
>He's all that I needed<br>He is all that I have  
>My baby, he's all that<em>

The style for the dancing there was dancing extra close to each. Of course, Bakura had no idea, but Anzu did, so she knew what she had to do. Anzu pressed her body up against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting even closer. Bakura was flustered for a while. At the Island Extravaganza, they actually had space.

_He gives me this feeling  
>He makes me believing<br>That my love never ends _

_Oh baby, he's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_  
><em>He's all that I needed<em>  
><em>He is all that I have<em>  
><em>My baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feeling_  
><em>He makes me believing<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

Bakura, unsure of himself, pressed himself tightly against Anzu, wrapping his arms around her waist. They began to move around, a bit awkwardly at first (it was Bakura's fault!), but then they began to move to the song.

_Still hard for me to realize  
>That I am on my way<br>But since I've been your girl  
>I'm getting stronger day by day<em>

_For everything I've left behind_  
><em>None of it was true<em>  
><em>He's my prison, I belong to you<em>  
><em>He's all that<em>

He's all that I wanted  
>He's all that I needed<br>He is all that I have  
>My baby, he's all that<p>

Bakura's face was extremely close to Anzu's (they were about the same height), and Anzu could feel his breath on her lips. It was a good thing Anzu's flushed face was hidden in the dark. Then, it happened. Bakura stepped on Anzu's toe.

"Ow!" Anzu yelped.

Bakura's eyes widened.

"Sorry." he muttered, embarrassment evident on his face.

"It's fine. We all have done that. No biggie." Anzu replied quickly.

She hated making others feel bad.

_He gives me this feeling  
>He makes me believing<br>That my love never ends  
>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

_He's all that I wanted_  
><em>He's all that I needed<em>  
><em>He is all that I have<em>  
><em>My baby, he's all that<em>

After the awkward moment dissipated, they were right back where they started; extremely close to each other. Then, Bakura gazed into Anzu's eyes, and felt a blush trying to creep up on his face.

_Why is she so appealing to me?_ he wondered.

_Why did he step on my toe?_ Anzu wailed in her mind.

Bakura, unbeknownst to him, began to lean his face close to hers. Anzu shied away for a second, but then did the same.

_He gives me this feeling  
>He makes me believing<br>That my love never ends  
>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feeling_  
><em>He makes me believing<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

As soon as the song ended, the lights came back on, and caught Anzu and Bakura in a near kiss. They quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

"S-shall we go?" Anzu stammered, flustered from the near kiss.

"Fine." Bakura replied.

* * *

><p>The two left the euro dance area, now even more awkward. Then, another liked song of hers entered her ears.<p>

"Ooh! A song by Styx is coming on! Hurry!" Anzu cried.

She dragged Bakura to the Rock On stage room. Upon entering, the room was bright, but with different colors. The tempo of the Styx song started out slow.

_I'm sailing away_

_On an open course, towards the virgin sea_

'_Cause I've got to be free_

_Free to face the life, that's ahead of me_

_On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard_

_We'll search for tomorrow, on every shore_

_And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try_

_To carry on _

Slow tempo music means slow dancing. Once again, Anzu had to get Bakura started.

"Now, to slow dance, wrap your arms around my waist." she instructed Bakura.

He did so, and wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"Then I simply put mine around your neck, and then we just step side to side together, trying not to step on each other's feet." Anzu giggled at the memory.

The two stepped together, at first not looking at each other at first.

Then, the two got braver, and looked at each other in the eye, enjoying the slow dance.

_I look to the sea_

_Reflections in the waves, spark my memories_

_Some happy, some sad_

_I think of childhood friends, and the dreams we had_

_But somehow, we missed out, on the pot of gold_

_But we'll try, best that we can_

_To carry on_

After the last stanza, the tempo was now fast and upbeat, the electric guitar dominating the song. Anzu laughed and released Bakura's neck. She began to twirl around to the fast music, and then swung her hips.

"This is a mood change, Bakura! Dance!" Anzu cried.

_A gathering of angels, appeared above my head_

_They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said_

_They said come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me, lads_

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me, baby_

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me!_

Just then, Ryota Kajiki came out of nowhere with a pool noodle and goggles. He also had a water gun.

"What th-"

Bakura didn't have time to finish, because Ryota nailed him in the face with the water gun.

"Yeah! The ocean says that this is for dropping that soda can into her yesterday." he said before running out.

"That freaky fish guy-!" Bakura spat.

Anzu just laughed at him and then pulled Bakura over to her. Wet hair and all, they beg not sway again.

_I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise_

_We climbed aboard their starship, we headed for the skies_

_Singing come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me, lads_

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me…_

After the song ended, Bakura stormed to the restroom to dry his hair and face.

"I'm going to pollute the ocean with my semen next time." Bakura muttered.

They guy next to him heard Bakura, and with a freaked out face, the guy backed away, and ran out.

"It was a joke, you fool!" Bakura snapped at the guy.

* * *

><p>Anzu checked her watch. It was almost seven pm.<p>

"Well, how about one more dance, and then we'll head home?" Anzu suggested.

"That's fine." Bakura replied. "I actually had…fun…"

Anzu couldn't help the smug grin. "Told you."

"Don't be a smartass."

Then, Anzu heard the most perfect big finale song nearby.

"Come one! I just found our last dance!" Anzu gushed, running with Bakura.

They entered the Rock and Roll All Night area. It was an open stage, and it was outside.

_Been working so hard  
>I'm punching my card<br>Eight hours for what?  
>Now tell me what have I got<br>I got this feeling  
>That time's just holding me down<br>I'll hit the ceiling_

_Or else I'll tear up this town_

"Come on, Bakura! In this song, you can apply everything that you've learned in dance! You've just gotta cut loose, footloose!" Anzu cried, jumping around.

Bakura, understanding then began back stepping like he did in the Island Extravaganza, but this time he was sure of himself.

"Alright! You've got this whole thing down!" Anzu grinned, back stepping with him.

_Now I gotta cut loose, footloose  
>Kick off my Sunday shoes<br>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
>Jack, get back<br>Come on before we crack  
>Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose<em>

Bakura loosely wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist, and she did the same around his neck. They swayed and moved back and forth together, with Bakura actually having a _smile_ on his face (1,000,000,000 dead puppies).

Anzu then let go of Bakura, but held on to his left hand with her right hand. She began to sway side to side, but then, she twirled, taking Bakura with her. She laughed at his surprised look.

_You're playing so cool  
>Obeying every rule<br>Dig way down in your heart  
>You're burning, yearning for some-<br>Somebody to tell you  
>That life ain't passing you by<br>I'm trying to tell you it will if you don't even try_

Anzu then jumped on Bakura, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. Bakura immediately started spinning around, making Anzu laugh. Bakura smirked, and then lifted her into the air while still spinning. Anzu shrieked in surprise. Bakura let out a chuckle and put her down. Anzu slapped his arm playfully. She then began to walk away. She turned towards Bakura and gave him a "come hither" gesture with her pointer finger. His smirk even bigger, Bakura followed her.

_You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose  
>Kick off your Sunday shoes<br>Ooh-wee, Marie, shake it shake it for me  
>Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go<br>Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Cut footloose, cut footloose, cut footloose_

Anzu reached the other side of the dance floor, and brushed up against Bakura with her back facing him, and then began to sway back and forth. Bakura placed his hands on Anzu's hips, and Anzu placed her arms backwards on Bakura's neck, and they swayed together. Bakura leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Anzu's neck. Then, he turned Anzu completely around, and laid a kiss on her lips.

_(First!) We've got to turn you around  
>(Second!) Put your feet on the ground<br>(Third!) Now take a hold of your soul_

_Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh!_

The kiss was short-lived, because everyone started to shout "Soul Train". Bakura smirked, and this time dragged Anzu over to it. The guys lined up on one side, and the girls on the other, facing their partners. There was a space open in the middle for the couples to dance down the line.

_I'M TURNING IT LOOSE!  
>Footloose... Kick off your Sunday shoes<br>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
>Jack, get back<br>Come on before we crack  
>Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose<em>

When it was Bakura and Anzu's turn, they grabbed each other's hand. They had a running start, and then they jumped and did a flip in midair, landing on their feet. The crowd cheered and whooped while Bakura and Anzu grabbed both hands and then danced down the line in a country square dance kind of way.

_Kick off your Sunday shoes  
>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees<br>Jack, get back  
>Come on before we crack<br>Lose, your blues,_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut, _

_Everybody cut, everybody cut, _

_Everybody cut, everybody!_

_Everybody cut FOOTLOOSE! _

Anzu laughed as Bakura picked her up bridal style and spun her around as the song ended. When Bakura let go of her, she squeezed Bakura in a hug, happy that he was here with her.

* * *

><p>Bakura timidly held Anzu's hand as they walked out of the Domino City National Park. Anzu was looking down, not sure what to say. She blushed at the memory of Bakura kissing her during the dancing. When the duo reached Anzu's car, she let go of Bakura's hand and unlocked her Camaro convertible, getting in the driver's seat. They sat in the car for a while, watching people leave and enjoying the sunset. Finally, Bakura had the bravery to say something.<p>

"So, today was fun." he said simply.

"It sure was." Anzu replied.

"Can't wait for next year." Bakura went on.

"Me either." Anzu agreed.

"But I'm not wearing that island costume next time."

"Ha ha."

"By the way, I lied earlier; I am still a virgin."

"Still too much information."

"…weren't we cut off from something a bit earlier?"

"Yep."

"You want to continue?"

"Hell yeah."

Bakura put a hand on Anzu cheek and turned it towards him. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against hers again. Anzu tilted her head as well, deepening the kiss. Bakura's tongue impatiently licked at her bottom lip. Anzu opened her mouth, her pink muscle shyly coming out as well as they played and swirled around each other's tongues. After a while, the two pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Mmmm, that was even more fun." Bakura said flirtatiously.

He licked Anzu's neck, and then bit down, causing a gasp that sounded like a moan to elicitate from her.

Just then, a fast line of water sprayed Bakura in the face.

"What the hell!" he cried.

"That was for threatening to have sex with my wife the ocean!" a familiar voice shouted form a distance.

"That was not what I said! I said polluting it with semen, not sex!" Bakura shouted back to Ryota.

Anzu just stared at Bakura with a bewildered face.

"Erm… too much information." she giggled, starting the car.

Bakura pouted the whole way to his house.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at Ryou's house, and he opened the door to find a soaking wet Bakura and Anzu.<p>

"Whoa, what have you been doing-?" Ryou cut himself off when he saw something on Anzu's neck. He lifted her hair and saw a hickey from Bakura's bite.

"Bakura! I thought I told you no hickeys! Geez, and you said that this was not a date! Who knew that couples nowadays had sex on a first date?"

Ryou quickly shut the door before Bakura could make it in there and pummel him.

"You're lucky that there's a door between us!" Bakura yelled.

Anzu smirked as he tugged on his hand. "Well this gives you an excuse for coming over my house for a while."

Completely forgetting about Ryou, Bakura eagerly jumped in the passenger's seat. Once at Anzu's house, the two did the oldest dance ever known to man (and I'm sure you know what that dance is).

;)

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A long, humorous, dancy, romance filled chapter! Vexshipping for the win! Oh, and here are the names of the songs I used in order and the artist's name<strong>

_**Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira**_

_**He's All That by Cascada**_

_**Come Sail Away by Styx**_

_**Footloose by Kenny Loggins**_

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this! I sure did (especially with Ryota's water guns! XD). Oh, I lost count on how many variations of loosen are in this story. Did anyone figure it out? XD Stay cool…or warm, depending on where you live. Today, it was raining like a hurricane outside! And I live in the Midwest! Oh, well. Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


End file.
